


The Bird's Dragon

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Peculiar One-Shots [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: One-ShotMiss Peregrine receives a special gift on her doorstep one day with a note. Arises a new day for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't belong to moi :)

The night was like any other... except not really. The moon was like a giant silver ball in the sky. It was a marvel for one's eyes to gaze upon. Among the moon were the stars. Miss Peregrine loved to look at the stars, the ones in the sky and the ones in the house with her... her students ... her children. Her life was a peculiar one. One so peculiar it could tell a story, or paint a portrait that one could hang in the home to simply look and study but she wasn't the only beautiful Peculiar in the world. There were plenty of others.  
After resetting the loop, Alma took the children to bed. They were her children but she loved as though they were. She loved them all: Enoch, Olive, Emma, Victor, Bronwyn, Fiona, the twins, Claire, Hugh, Horace and Millard. All of them were special in their own way. She would protect them all no matter what. No task was too big or too small if it was to ensure the safety, wellbeing and most of all... happiness.

Alma, never went bed so early. In truth, she didn't need much sleep. Quietly, she crept downstairs and made herself a cup of tea. She sat at the table and sipped her drink. She thought about the life outside the loop and the dangers Peculiars faced every waking moment of their lives. It was a dangerous species to be a part of. Alma took her duty very seriously, even if she was a tad bit strict on a few things. She was strict because she loved her children and wanted to keep them safe. Alma finished her brew then cleaned it up afterwards, she did love a tidy household after all.

As she went to go upstairs, Alma could hear faint crying. It wasn't coming from upstairs... it was coming from outside. She wandered to the front door as the sound could be situated from out there. Slowly, Alma opened the door and saw a little bundle. The blanket was pale pink and light green and was patterned in a crotchet manner. A little baby was fast asleep. Alma frightfully picked up the bundle away from the rain and cold and brought her inside. With a small smile, Alma carried the baby girl into the living room and sat on the sofa with her in her gentle and calm arms. The baby was still fast asleep, poor little thing. She was pale but wasn't cold nor wet. The rain must not have found her as a victim

Being as quiet as she could Alma kept the baby in her arms as she looked at the note that was embedded within the baby's blanket. Trying not to rock the little girl, Alma read the note with concentration laced within her eyes.

 

_Dear Miss Peregrine,_

_My name is Charles Evelynn. I have heard about you through friends of yours, I need to ask something large from you. With the note you should find my daughter. Her name is Alice. I knew she was Peculiar the moment she was born. People who I am associated with me don't take a great amount of likeness towards you and your kind. They found out about Alice and told my wife and I if she was not disposed of we would be dead, all of us. As you can guess, I was not prepared to kill my daughter. If you would look after her and keep her safe I would be most grateful. Look after her and promise me that you won't tell her where she's from and that we are her family. It's not to ensure our survival, it's hers._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Charles Evelynn. An old friend._

 

She folded the note and placed it into a pocket of her blazer. She recognised the name Evelynn but to be honest she wasn't sure where or when from. Alma looked down at the child. She seemed sweet and innocent. Her name was Alice, it meant nobility and it was rather fitting. What Alma didn't realise was that Alice was looking up at her with green eyes. Beautiful, green eyes that were full of innocence and youth. It was like the girl couldn't do anything wrong and that she would be sweet and innocent forever. Was it to be though?

The children should be fast asleep now, it was a perfect time to take up the new addition into her room, Alma was getting quite tired and Alice probably was too. Alma's bedroom was simple and plain, it's not like she spent most time in there anyway. Alma settle the bundle on the bed as she approached her wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe, Alma searched for some clothes or things she could make clothes from for Alice. The little child couldn't just be wearing a blanket whilst she was here. It wasn't fair for the poor, little dear.

On the bed, Alice was squirming away and if you looked closely her eyes were widening and sparkling. Scales started to appear on her fingers, toes and the roots of her head. The scales were ebony; as black as ravens' wings. When Alma looked back to the bed, the little girl was no longer a little girl but a small, black dragon. She escaped from the clutches of the blanket and stared up at Miss Peregrine with a funny little smirk drawn onto her baby face. Young dragons are capable of standing steadily at an extremely young age and jumping was a piece of cake. Alice jumped onto Alma with her back legs and she playfully giggled as Alma groaned in surprise.

Noticing that Alice wasn't getting any more tired and was quickly becoming more awake, Alma started to quietly sing to the little girl and was gently rocking the young dragon in a rhythmic pattern. Slowly but surely, Alice started to close her eyes and as she was starting to sleep the dragon scales started to retreat back into her skin. She, once again, was back into her human baby form and was once again asleep. Alma smiled as she saw Alice was asleep and put her into a small basket which she found inside the wardrobe.

To rock her gently in the bassinet so she would remain asleep, Alma turned into her majestic peregrine falcon form and used her claws to rock her. Fortunately, Alice stayed asleep so Alma decided to go sleep as well, she might as well, she'll regret it later. One thing Alma did know was that the new addition would certainly be welcome and that bird's are allowed to play nanny to dragons.

Especially this one.

 


End file.
